OddChad
by Agent8699
Summary: Huh. Well, I guess the world works in strange ways. How odd.-Chad. Sequelish spinoff of Odd.


**Guten Morgen, Guten Tag, Guten Abend, whatever the time of day it is. This is a sequel to **_**Odd. **_**I wasn't going to make one, but I got this great idea…well I think it's good. Anyway, it's not necessarily a sequel. It's just Chad's point of view. But there's an extra part at the end. Just read to see. Oh, but I had gotten this idea while writing **_**Odd**_** but I don't really like when a story changes POV. So I'm doing it this way. Okay then. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a chance.**

**Odd: Chad**

**Chad POV**

Okay, so I was just walking over to Sonny's dressing room to just talk…okay have our daily fight. It's kind of like a thing we have going. Anyway I walk in and I see Sonny reading something. I say one of my usual greetings…but she seems to think they're obnoxious. I don't think so. Whatever.

She's reading a script…She's a comedian! They don't need scripts! Only hard working actors use scripts! I explained this to her, but of course she took it the wrong way. And I only just fueled that. I don't even understand what I said though afterwards! A rubber chicken? Really, Chad? Really?

Then, loe and behold, her phone started to moo. Great. She answered it. How rude. You can't just put a hold on a conversation with the greatest actor of his generation: Chad Dylan Cooper!

From what I could hear-which wasn't hard by the way. She practically screamed Blarmey!-she ordered a Blarmey. Yet another thing to add to the list of odd things about Sonny. After she hung up she seemed absolutely euphoric. Why? It was just a blanket with arms. It seems so stupid.

Of course I just had to use the 'Really, Sonny? Really?'. It was a perfect opening. What happened to her other one? Sandwiches…oh. Those vile sandwiches-that don't even deserve to be called 'sammiches'- that Cloudy and Rainy concocted. Nasty. I don't even want to remember that…It's one of the worst memories I have…Ugh. But I do wonder what happened with her first Blarmey. Maybe…oh. That's gross.

Then I called her odd. That would usually insult someone right? Well, when you call a 'Sonny' person odd they take it as a compliment. Wow. She's know that her whole life huh? I guess actually admitting that is somewhat an admiring trait of hers.

I've always liked how Sonny could admit things that no one else could. Well, other people can admit they're odd and all, but famous people in Hollywood…well, they love being the best. Apparently Sonny wants to be different. Admiring.

But I'm not going to admit that…to her. I did, after all, mean it as an insult. Which, I tell her that, but really. Her whole life. I know I mentioned that a little earlier but geez. I guess it's just a thing you have to accept when you're born…or coherent.

I couldn't think straight after that so I decided to take my leave. And strangely that ended up as 'Fine. Good.' fight. How does that brain of hers work? Ah, well I guess some things will never be solved.

I walked out. At least I didn't strut like I saw Blondie do earlier. Gosh, some people. I arrived at my dressing room to see Blondie there.

"What is a Random doing here? Do I need to fire someone?" I was about to walk out.

"Wait. I need to ask you something." She said getting up off the couch.

"How many times do I need to tell you? You can't have anything The Falls gets. You're not worthy."

"Ugh. It's not that." She rolled her eyes. "And yes I am!" She huffed.

I sighed. "What then?"

"I need to know where Portlyn is pronto. I'm not gonna explain why."

"Cafeteria." I said confusedly.

"Oh, okay then. Later Chip."

Where do they get Chip from Chad? It makes no sense. I guess all the Randoms are odd.

Portlyn walked in then.

"Hey."

"Hey…Blondie was looking for you."

"Oh, I know. I stole her lip gloss. Well Marta and I did."

"Why?"

"We were bored." She shrugged nonchalantly. What's up with people today?

"Oh, that reminds me. I saw you in Blondie and Sonflower's dressing room. Why?" She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Sonflower? It's Sonny." Geez.

"Whatever. Just tell me. Oh, let me guess. You went over to have your stupid daily flirt-fight thing didn't you?" She said as she lied down on the couch.

"I went over there 'cause I was bored! And it's not flirting!" I blushed.

"Oh, yeah. That blush proves otherwise. Ha. So, how did you insult her today?"

"I said only actors use scripts, comedians use…I'm not gonna say 'cause it sounds stupid."

"Oh, just tell me!" She said sitting up.

I sighed. "Rubber chickens…"

She just looked at me. "Okay then."

"Yeah…"

"So that's it? You only insulted her once? I'm shocked. Is CDC getting soft? Or is it special treatment for a certain person like…oh I don't know. Sonny!"

"No! I'm not getting 'soft'! I did insult her again but she took it as a compliment!"

"Well what did you say?"

"I called her odd! And she thanked me! It was genuine appreciation!"

"Chad," She put a hand on my shoulder,"She's on So Random. Of course she's odd."

I just stared at her.

"Okay…See ya."She gave me a look. She left.

I just stared after her. Why was she looking at me like that? I just…oh. She thinks I'm…odd.

Well, what do you know. I admitted it…and all it took was Sonny being 'odd' and Portlyn explaining how odd I sounded.

Huh. Well, I guess the world works in strange ways. How odd.

**Okay then. This came out a bit different than I expected, but I kinda like it. Oh and idk why my lines are indenting in a few places…my computers doing it. Idk. And this is 379 more words than my **_**Odd **_**story in Sonny's POV. Coolness. So please do me the honor of reviewing! **_**Danke schön! Auf Wiedesehen!**_


End file.
